


You Take My Breath Away

by RarePairGremlin



Series: How Do You Want Me? [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Silk - Freeform, Slight Cuddles, post orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Clearly, You’ve Never Experienced Silk Sheets Properly Then”





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Doing some kink drabbles on my twitter. Here's the OiBoku and “Clearly, You’ve Never Experienced Silk Sheets Properly Then”

“How can you hate silk?!” 

The naked, sweaty, still heavily panting man laying against him chuckled, throwing an arm over his just as naked and sweaty chest. He cringed at the sticky feeling of their sin touching, the cool air making him feel tacky everywhere now that the chemical reaction of an intense orgasm was dying off. Now he just felt gross. Not to mention he had lube and cum crusting on his thighs and semi-gluing his legs to the aforementioned silk sheets they were laying on. 

“I just don’t see the whole attraction to it. It gets messy easily, is a bitch to clean and I always feel like I’m gonna slide off when I fuck someone,’ they snuggled up closer to him, searching for more of the affection he’d been offering just minutes ago. But he couldn’t get over their dislike of his favorite sheets. Who the fuck hates silk!?

Rolling over, shoving at their shoulders until they turned onto their back with a deep, vibrating grunt, Oikawa swung a leg over them. Pushing himself to sit on their thighs, his messy, dripping ass brushing over their softened, sensitive cock bringing out a hiss from them, he settled his weight on his hands. Placing them on either side of Bokuto’s ridiculous yet utterly soft hair. Meeting their gaze he scowled playfully down at them.

“Clearly,” he ground his hips back, pressing his ass against their cock purposefully. His scowl turned into a wicked grin when their dark, golden eyes fluttered, their hands coming up to grip his hips. Whether to stop him from teasing their over sensitized skin or make him grind harder he’s not sure, either way, he kept rolling back slowly.

“You’ve never experienced silk sheet properly then,” pushing up to balance on his knees he reached back, letting Bokuto hold him steady so he wouldn’t fall on his ass, his fists clenching around the loose silk sheet that had been pushed away. Pulling it forward he curled it around his hips, covering his cock and hiding his movements but revealing the flex of his thighs with each grind. He knew it was an erotic sight, even before they moaned and shivered before their cock began swelling again, but he didn’t expect just how much he loved the dark purple color against the tan of their skin. 

When his hands slid up, spreading a corner of the sheet over their chest to their shoulder, he found himself pausing, eyes widening and mouth gaping open a bit. The contrast of their eyes against the sheet catching him by surprise, taking his breath away just long enough for him to notice the quick inhale that followed once his brain worked again. 

Bokuto raised a brow, hand leaving his hip to cup his cheek softly. “You alright?” they whispered and he was quick to nod, restarting his movements as if nothing had just happened. Saying it was nothing before diving in for a kiss to quiet them before they prompted him further.


End file.
